Mark XVII - Heartbreaker
The Mark 17 (XVII) or otherwise known as the "Heartbreaker", is an Artillery Level RT Suit and was one of the many newly built suits created by Tony Stark, sometime after the events of The Avengers. It was featured in the movie Iron Man 3, and made its debut in the movie, when Tony ordered J.A.R.V.I.S. to initiate the "House Party Protocol", in which it was activated along with all the other suits to aid Tony in his battle against Aldrich Killian. The suit earned it's name the "Heartbreaker", because it has an oversized chest RT, which can fire powerful blasts. The "Heartbreaker" can fire narrow or wide beams and can also generate a repulsor shield for protection. Armor Design The Mark 17 has a red and gold color scheme, like most of it's predecessors, and the usual Iron Man suit. It has a bulkier but fit appearance, because of its thicker multiple-layered titanium platings, and has an oversized chest repulsor RT built within the suit's armored chest area, which is it's most unique and notable feature, and is also where it's special abilities lie. The suit has four titanium bar-like structures in the chest area, that are interlocked with the suit, which extend all the way to the shoulder plates and down to the back, then back to the chest area, through the sides of the upper abdomen area, which creates an x-like appearance that firmly holds the oversized chest repulsor together, as well as providing more space for the Unibeam's size. The suit's helmet and mask were based on the first designs of the one in the Mark 11. The mask's appearance differs from all the other suits, as it has a more rough edged look and is not as smooth and sleek like a usual Iron Man suit does. It has four silver rectangular shaped platings on the whole mask, that extend all the way to the back, with two on each side of the mask's upper area, which are the railings that grant the mask the ability to slide up and down when activated to do so by Tony at free will. All of the Mark 17's notable features were later used among the many newly built suits created by Tony, and these features are only common with the Marks 11, 17, 18, 24, and 28. With the Mark 11 having the first design on the mask, and the Mark 17 having the rest of the features present that were used in all the other Mark suits. The suit, like it's predecessors, retains the signature Repulsors, that were used in the previous Mark suits, as well as it's Vibranium Powered Arc Reactor that powers the entire suit, while it's Chest Repulsor was specially modified for the suit's functionalities. Technological Characteristics Weaponry Repulsors The Mark 17 has very powerfull Repulsor technology. Unibeam The Mark 17 has an oversized Unibeam attached to the center of it's chest piece. It is held firmly by four metal bars that connect it around the suit's upper abdomen area. It is powered by the new and improved Vibranium Arc Reactor Mark II, and can fire immense power when used. The Unibeam's power matches the level of an Artillery Cannon's firepower, hence the armor's name type. History Before Iron Man 3 Iron Man 3 The Mark 17 was in the extension of the Hall of Armors in the basement of Tony's house along with all the other 33 Iron Man suits. It was activated together with the others by JARVIS under the order of the "House Party Protocol". It then proceeded to lead the way and fly to the Roxxon Oil Rig with the Iron Legion. It was the first suit to arrive on the scene while forming a circular line with all the suits to surround the rig. Other Media Iron Man 3 - The Official Game The Mark 17 - Heartbreaker is a playable and unlockable armor that was available as one of the initial armors during the release of the game. It is categorized under the Frost Charge special power, and is the third armor in the section. * Score Multiplier: x3.5 * Special Power: Frost Charge * Game Description: Marvel's Iron Man 3 - JARVIS: A Second Screen Experience * Armor Description: Notes * The Mark 17 armor appeared in the Club Penguins Game: The Avengers, on one of the penguins that portrayed and represented Iron Man. * This suit along with Mark 1,6,7,42, (Heroic Age) Iron Man, Hulkbuster, Rescue, War Machine, and Iron Patriot are playable minifigures in Lego Marvel Superheroes. (Console Game) Trivia * The Mark 17 was the first suit to arrive at the scene, in the docks, during Tony's confrontation with Aldrich Killian, in the movie Iron Man 3. * Due to the Mark 17's popularity and it being the first to arrive at the scene in the docks, as well as positioned in the middle of all the other suits, it has been considered that it is the leader of the Iron Legion. * The Mark 17 was one of the many suits that could be seen in the Iron Man 3 movie theatrical poster, along with the Marks 16, 24, 33, 39 and 41, with the Mark 42 being worn by Tony. * The Mark 17 was one of the six un-lockable armors available, as part of the "Iron Man 3 Unlock The Armors" promotional event for the film. It was released together with the Mark 33, Mark 35, Mark 38, Mark 39 and Mark 40 armors. * This armor is the first to feature an oversized Unibeam and chest piece. Gallery File:Photo(69).jpg|The Mark 17 (XVII) armor, an Artillery Level RT suit, also named the "Heart Breaker", in the Iron Man 3 movie theatrical poster. File:AAAIronMan.jpg|The Mark 17, in full view, as seen in the Iron Man 3 movie theatrical poster. File:Photo(112).JPG|The Mark 17 in full view. File:Photo(27).jpg|The Mark 17 in flight. File:Iron_man_3_5.jpg|The front and back view of the Mark 17. File:Iron_man_3_(3).jpg|The Mark 17's most notable feature, which is it's oversized Chest Repulsor RT, which is showing brightly. File:AALegoIronMan.jpg|The Lego version of the Mark 17 (XVII) Armor. vlcsnap-2013-08-25-15h53m08s20.png|Mark 17 (Heartbreaker) in Iron Man Three External Links & References The Mark 17's information, at [http://comicbook.com/blog/2013/04/02/iron-man-3-suits-of-armor-revealed-in-detail/ Comic Book.com.] ---- Category:Iron Legion Category:Iron Man 3 Category:Technology Category:Cinematic Armors Category:Iron Man Universe Category:Marvel Cinematics Universe Category:Iron Man 3 - The Official Game Category:Iron Man Cinematics Universe Category:Marvel Universe Category:Earth-199999 Category:Special Iron Man Suits Category:Armors Category:Earth-199999 Technology Category:Marvel's Iron Man 3 - JARVIS: A Second Screen Experience